Golf clubs are generally categorized as either woods or irons. Woods, including metal woods, are typically used to hit a golf ball long distances. Irons are typically used to hit a golf ball both long and short distances, and for purposes for which metal woods are not typically used, including hitting out of deep rough, fairway bunkers and chipping around the green. A subcategory of woods has become popular in recent years. These woods, known as "utility metal woods," are typically used in place of mid range and short range irons to hit a golf ball shorter distances.